Douzo Odaijini
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: [Adaption of the original "Douzo Odaijini"] Dark Patrisha, Dark Pit, and Ike make plans to hang out afterschool. However, Dark Patrisha notices something wrong with Dark Pit.


Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson, Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez, and Ike Fire were walking home from school after a big test. Dark Patrisha, whose grades weren't the best, was feeling very confident about her score this time.

"Ahhh," she sighed. "The test is finally over!"

Ike turned to face his friends with a smile.

"Are you two free after this?" he asked. "Marth, Roy, Shiida, and Samus wanna get together."

"Of course we're free~" Dark Patrisha smiled.

She turned to face Dark Pit to make sure she was correct.

"Oi, Kuro!" she called.

Dark Pit didn't respond. It was almost like he didn't hear her. Dark Patrisha was somewhat concerned and called him again.

"Kuro?" she called.

"Yeah," Dark Pit replied. "What?"

It seemed like he didn't hear her the first time, but Dark Patrisha let it slide for now.

"Yeh're free, too, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he answered. "I don't have any plans in particular."

"…What are yeh spacing out for?" Dark Patrisha asked, concerned. "Did yeh dae badly on the test?"

Dark Pit chuckled at her.

"Don't be stupid," he said. "I'm not you after all."

"Oi," Dark Patrisha snapped. "I tried really hard this time!"

"We'll see," Dark Pit smirked. "I'm looking forward to getting our tests back tomorrow."

Dark Patrisha and Ike both gave him a look.

"…We don't hae school tomorrow," she replied.

"What?" Dark Pit gasped.

He then remembered that Smash Academy gave out tests on Fridays only.

"Oh…" he sighed.

Dark Patrisha became even more concerned. The Dark Pit she knew was usually so focused and knowledgeable about these things.

"Kuro…" she said, placing a hand on his arm. "Are yeh alreet? Yeh're acting kinda weird…"

Dark Pit noticed something about Dark Patrisha's body temperature and grabbed her wrist with concern. Dark Patrisha shrieked in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Your hands are cold! Are you feeling alright?"

Realization had dawned on Dark Patrisha in that moment. She turned to Ike to explain the situation, but decided against it.

"…Ike!" Dark Patrisha called. "Sorry, but we're heading gaffe today after all."

"What?!" Ike gasped.

Dark Patrisha sighed and took Dark Pit's hand. Dark Pit looked at her with confusion and Ike nodded.

"It's fine," he said. "But…"

"Sorry!" Dark Patrisha interrupted. "See yeh later!"

She guided Dark Pit down the street in the opposite direction of Ike, Marth, and Roy.

"Tappy…?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's fine," Dark Patrisha replied. "So let's go already."

Dark Pit gave her a look of confusion.

"To where?" he asked.

"Yer house, of course!" Dark Patrisha answered.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Luna's House)

Dark Patrisha carried a fatigued Dark Pit on her back all the way to Dark Pit's older sister's house. He was in her custody because his parents were abusive and he and his sister took care of each other. Dark Pit didn't tell her that Luna had gone away for work.

"What…" Dark Patrisha asked. "Is she gone?"

"Yep…" Dark Pit answered.

"S…" Dark Patrisha stammered. "Say summat beforehand…! At a time fancy this… If I'd hae known, I would've taken yeh to my mansion…!"

Dark Patrisha carried him to his room.

"Gander!" she said. "We're almost to yer bed, so hang on!"

Dark Pit shivered.

"Where are we…" he asked.

Dark Patrisha interrupted him by shoving a thermometer into his mouth. Dark Pit accepted what Dark Patrisha was doing, still confused. After a little while, Dark Patrisha took it out to look at Dark Pit's temperature to see it was 101.66 Fahrenheit.

"Just as I thought!" she said. "Yeh hae a bad fever!"

She became angry with Dark Pit for not saying anything sooner.

"If yeh're feeling sick," she snapped. "Speak up!"

"I don't feel sick…" Dark Pit lied, trembling.

"Yeh clearly hae an Icy Cold!" Dark Patrisha replied. "…It's because yeh're always working yourself so hard."

She went to the bathroom and placed a warm cloth on his forehead.

"With this fever, the test must've been bad, huh…" she said. "I'll feel bad if yeh get bad marks so I'll take care of yeh, okay?"

Dark Pit just nodded in response and coughed. Dark Patrisha tried to think of what to do.

 _Hm…_ she thought. _He should probably eat summat and hae some medicine… I'll go ask my mum…_

She bent down to Dark Pit, who was in his bed, trembling.

"Kuro," she said. "I'm going back to my mansion for a tad, so hold on here for a whilst."

She turned to leave, but felt Dark Pit's trembling hand grab hers. Dark Patrisha tried to squirm out, but had no luck. She looked back at Dark Pit with a look of annoyance.

"K-row…" she sighed. "I can't leave if yeh don't let go, y'know."

Dark Pit chuckled.

"It's fine," he said. "Stay here."

Dark Patrisha gave him a look of surprise before smiling. She leaned down and laced her fingers with his.

"It looks fancy someone becomes a spoiled brat when he catches an Icy Cold, hm?" she teased. "Even though yeh wouldn't normally let anyone see this side of yeh outwith."

Dark Pit placed their conjoined hands on his clammy forehead.

"…Only you…" he said, trembling.

Dark Patrisha gave him a look of shock before laying her head on his bed, happy and content.

"Nnng," she squealed.

"…By the way," Dark Pit said. "You figured out I had a fever pretty easily."

Dark Patrisha sat up and looked at him.

"Well, yeh know!" she beamed. "Yeh said my mits were cold! That meant that yer temperature was higher than mine. It's never fancy that unless yeh catch an Icy Cold, right? Mainly because a Werewolf's temperature is normally higher than an Angel's."

"…I see," Dark Pit said, rolling onto his side. "So that was how."

He smirked at her.

"You're kinda like a…" he panted. "A Supernatural Thermometer."

Dark Patrisha laughed.

"Maybe!" she smiled. "Only a personal one, though."

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Day)

Dark Patrisha was bringing Dark Pit some Forest Cappuccino that she had made for him and herself. She was also on the phone with her mother to explain why she wasn't home.

"Mum, Kuro caught an Icy Cold~" she said. "Can yeh hae the doctor bring some medicine? Luna's not gaffe right now…"

When Dark Patrisha's mother agreed, they ended the conversation and Dark Patrisha laid down on Dark Pit's bed with a sigh.

"If the Icy Cold gets transferred," she whimpered. "What should I dae…"

Dark Pit scratched her behind her ear, causing her to thump her foot in response.

"If that were to happen," he said. "I'll take care of you…"

"Okay~" Dark Patrisha beamed. "Maybe we should transfer it after all~"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy)

Dark Pit had recovered and Dark Patrisha never got sick at all.

"…And in the end, I still didn't catch the Icy Cold," she bragged. "I guess my training is just different."

Dark Pit gave her a look.

 _They say idiots don't catch colds, don't they…_ he thought.

Dark Patrisha glared at him.

"Somehow," she said. "I can understand what yeh're thinking…"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After School)

The trio got their test results back, and Dark Pit passed it with an A-, but an A, nonetheless.

"There weren't any problems with mine," he bragged.

Dark Patrisha looked at her test in shock and horror. She had failed it with a 12% F, which was worse than she had ever done on any assignment.

 _I don't understand!_ she thought.


End file.
